She Knew
by IEscapedTheCrimsonRoom
Summary: Lauren's POV sequel to They all Knew-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW - i'm desperate for reviews here!


so this is it the next and lat one Lauren's POV

* * *

Lauren

I knew what was going to happen to them, I knew what was going on, and I knew I should have warned them of the very possible outcomes…I just couldn't bring myself to. Then again I knew I definitely liked it better this way. The evil, darkness, destruction and depression were seeping into me, seemingly keeping me sane. It was almost as if the one thing keeping me sane was what drove the others _in_sane. I liked the fact that none of them were even trying anymore, none of them cared anymore and if anything it seemed like they just wanted to escape into their own little fantasy world. I, of course wouldn't try and stop them.

I knew the cause, and most definitely knew the cure. Their minds were poisoned and I had the antidote. I just didn't want to give it to them.

I knew that _I _was the cause. After all when I stay with people for too long they go mad. That's what happened to my big brother Ben. _I _caused him to kill himself not the ghosts. I am perfectly aware that I am _not _I am not a human. _No, _I am not a supernatural either.

Here are a couple hints as to whom or _what_ I am: to some I represent light and others darkness, I could be evil personified or I could be a _God_ of some sort. Enough hints? Well alright then… but let me tell you that I go by many names such as Hades, or the Devil, hell I've even gone by Lucifer…

What? You say. But how can that be? You ask. They are men, Right? Wrong. I mean, well yes they are all portrayed as men because of society's lack of acceptance that _women _could be even remotely stronger than men. I am all of them. Who ever said they _had_ to be men? I mean for all you know God could be a woman.

Course _I_ know, but that's unimportant right now. Right now I'm revelling in the total and complete mental chaos I've caused these teens. It was so easy too. Ah being the Devil is so fun. I _always_ win. Whether you're aware of it or not I'm telling you this now -I. Always. Win. No exception, no what if's, and no one has the ability to say they cheated the Devil.

If you're asking me why I'm doing this, than the answer is simple; I do it because I enjoy it. **(A.N.: LOL that's what she said) **I get bored, you can't honestly think watching people's souls float down to hell and direct them to which level they need to go to is fun. It's just cruel and unusual punishment to put a girl through that for thousands of years. Sure, at fist it's fun and you enjoy the anguished and disappointed faces of the dead when they notice where they've gone. It's amusing when some of them seem quite happy about where they ended up and you make friends with those few souls that are truly proud to be sent to hell, the ones who admire you and would do anything you ask.

But it all gets so old and so boring after a couple hundred years. So I decided to mix it up a little. I went to the human world under the name of Lauren Fellows and built on that. I infiltrated the Fellows family, made them believe that I was indeed one of their own. My "sister" married to Steven Saunders and had a baby girl, my "niece", Chloe Saunders. My "brother" supposedly jumped off a building because he couldn't handle all the ghosts. Chloe was "genetically modified" by the Edison Group- that was a lie, I'm the one who messed with her powers. That's the reason she went all dark and dreary first out that bunch.

Now I'm going to clear a couple things up. I do not hate werewolves, I actually have one as a pet back in Hell, his name is Liam; I'm just not too fond of Derek. **(A.N.: please don't hate me, I myself am pretty much in love with said werewolf, I just need this for the story) **Another thing is that I was not and will never be overprotective of Chloe, that helpless, fragile little girl actually pissed me off more often than not. Those who've died like Dr. Marcel Davidoff and Diane Enright have gone to Hell but since I wasn't really a fan of them I sent them to one of the lowest levels Hell has to offer.

What about the kids now? Well I think I'm going to kill them off now, one by one of course. I'm getting quite bored of them.

"Hey Lauren, just thought I should probably let you know that I'm pregnant but whatever…"Chloe's cold and distant, uncaring voice interrupts my train of thought. "Huh" I reply half paying attention "that's great honey, but I'm busy so just deal with it" "alright then" she shrugs and then leaves. But I'm too caught up in my own thoughts to really notice.

Well… looks like this bunch just got a bit more interesting. Maybe I won't kill them off just yet; after all I do want to know how this baby of theirs will turn out. But then again maybe killing one of them will help me get rid of some of this boredom driving slowly insane…Yes that seems like just what I need, I should kill Simon, he's depressed anyway and plus I never liked his blond-Asian ass. He was too annoying, too cheery and way too confident he could get the girl every time.

Haha! That's it! I'll use the Force on him, crush his wind-pipe Darth Vader style and then I'll rip out his soul, which hurts more than shoving a person soul back into its body. Man I absolutely _love_ to see people writhe in pain and cry out in suffering. It just makes my day.

Hmm, Simon might be dead but I'm keeping the other three alive, I wanna-no I gotta see how Chloe and Derek's kid is going to turn out.

Maybe staying with these people won't be so bad, after all things are going to get pretty interesting with a baby on the way now…

P.S.: I should stop smirking to myself people probably thing I'm insane, smiling at nothing…

* * *

YES! i did it! it's over 1000 words!  
oh and I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS  
and REVIEW OR I WILL SICK THE EVIL MONKEY ON YOU! don't think i won't cause i will (all comments accepted whether you hated it or loved it please pretty please tell me!) also tell me if i should continue it-it will be marked as completed till a decision is made-THANK YOU!- actually i'll put a poll on my profile about that so check it out... yeah... peace out1


End file.
